Environmental Hazard
by Arones
Summary: They get stuck in a tiny room and Will is determined to take advantage of the situation.  No. 4 in the "Taking Turns" Series and the Finale!
1. The Tease

**A/N: This can be a one shot or a continuation of the series that was never meant to be a series ("Is This Real?" "Uh Oh the Steno Got Loose!" and "Lotion Potion"). Sorry it's taken me so long to post anything, got busy with being sick, evil colds are taking over the planet enjoy and I might just finish this piece with flare! that'll make sense after you read it. Luvs! Arones**

Environmental Hazard

It was their monthly drills when he had her cornered. They were practicing what to do in case of environmental hazard when the power went out in their little corner of the world. Will and Magnus had just moved into an empty holding room that was meant for first evaluations of new abnormals—they were doing their last run through of that part of the facility before ending the simulation.

The lights went completely dark and it took seconds that seemed like minutes for the backups to come on and they were extremely dim and cast an eerie glow over their forms. The doors slammed shut and she watched as the little red light came on to not permit them through it. Magnus tried her radio, "Henry…Henry."

The answer was quick and rushed. "Hold on Doc, I'm trying to figure out where it's coming from." She didn't answer only waited for him to continue. Will sighed heavily and sat against the wall of the empty room. He had a feeling that this was going to be awhile. "Ok Doc," His voice sounded stilted, it was not good news. "It's not just us; it's more than half the city. I know what you're going to say, I know we're not on the same grid as the city. I don't know how this happened. It'll take me awhile to figure this whole thing out, meanwhile everyone is fine and able to move except you two."

"Alright, Henry. Worry about getting all the systems back up and running before trying to get us out. We're not going anywhere." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at Will. He shrugged as his only response before laying his head back lightly against the stone wall.

She probably stood there for twenty minutes the silence washing over her before she decided to sit next to him. Sliding down the wall carefully her leg brushed his when she stretched out, her voice was quiet when she spoke; "This is going to be awhile."

"I figured that." He retorted quickly. "So, Oprah, have you met Oprah?"

"Once." He waited for her to continue, "It was at a dinner engagement that both of us were invited to. We were introduced, that was it."

He shrugged inwardly; well that conversation between the two women had obviously not gone well. "Malcolm X?"

"Yes, he was a humanoid hybrid, he could have done a lot of damage had he not realized his own faults. He was a delightful man excluding his maniacal practices that gained so much attention." She paused, "Are we really going to play this game again Will? Doesn't it get a little old?"

He looked down at his hands in his lap; he got the horribly hidden hint and kept his mouth shut. They sat in comfortable silence waiting for any reply for Henry. It was then that Will had an idea—true the cameras were probably still working and up and running, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with the situation did it? She was forced to be in this room with him, there was no way she could leave until Henry fixed the problem—it was perfect!

He moved his hand down his thigh, feigning that he was wiping his sweaty palms of his jeans. His fingers stretched a little but managed to reach her thigh and brush down her leg. He felt her body tense next to his as he pulled his hands back up to his lap, not brushing her again. He wanted to be forward, but he also wanted to keep her on her toes.

She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. He looked over at her, placing a hand on her bare knee and leaning in slightly placing pressure. His three main fingers danced over the inside of her knee as he watched her face. "Is everything ok, Helen?"

She opened her eyes, but he didn't move his hand away, instead he scraped nails into the soft flesh. Her breathing quickened, "William." It was a warning and one that he gallantly ignored. "William," her voice croaked out, she reached and moved his hand away from her body, "this is neither the time nor the place."

He only grinned, "Then where are the time and the place for me to kiss my way up your neck. I can find that spot right below your ear, press my lips into it, that place that causes your entire body to shiver." And she did just that, her body shivered even with her tight control. He leaned in close to her ear, letting his warm breath tickle and rush over her skin. She didn't move a millimeter, entranced by this new side of him. Will had never been pushy when it came to them. "You smell amazing, Helen, I could nip at your skin, make my way down and over your body."

She found that his hand was still in hers, she had forgotten to let it go after removing it from her leg. She squeezed his fingers tightly, "I get the point. Thank you, William. Perhaps tonight—"

"No, I don't think you understand," his thumb brushed over her pulse point as he reversed the position their hands were in. "I want to kiss my way down your body, naked and pink with pleasure. I want to draw your breast into my mouth and bite down on your nipple until you cry out."

She moved her head until she could make eye contact with him. Her lips were so close to his that she wouldn't have to move far to make contact. Their breath was mingling, both deeply drawing air into their lungs, "Will." Why couldn't she say anything other than his name? "Tonight." She pleaded. She wasn't even able to form complete sentences anymore, this man was easily seducing her beyond words.

Her hand reached up to touch his cheek, still not moving her lips to meet his. Her fingers were cold against him, "I would warm you up: let the heat from my body melt into yours." He took a finger and a risk, trailing said finger from just under her ear and down her neck to her chest and the valley between her breasts before quickly moving his hand away and back to his own body.

Her intake of air had stopped suddenly at his actions and her eyes had closed as she focused on the sensations he was giving her body. She released it quickly and opened her eyes to look into his baby blues once again. "The cameras."

"There's a blind spot." His response was faster than he had thought he would have been able to manage, his eyes echoed a resounding plea as he watched her brain begin to function again.

That got her attention and she pulled away from him looking around the room. Sure enough a good portion of the corner of the room was blinded to the cameras. Her head turned back to him grinning. She stood immediately, pulling his hand so he was next to her. Pulling him with her she moved into the dark corner and pressed him against the wall, her body tingling at the contact. He pulled her closer into him running his hands down her back and bottom and up again finally crossing his arms around her waist and holding tightly.

Their mouths met sweetly caressing each other one of her hands on his hip the other caught between their bodies on his chest. His body pushed and pulled hers in an amazing dance that she let him lead. Their tongues dueled incessantly as his fingers found their way under her top and felt cool flesh.

His lips released hers and moved to her neck placing a soft kiss on that spot just below her ear before moving lower down and nipping at pale flesh. She gasped and pulled her head further back so he would have better access. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and cupped the back of her head biting just about her collar bone until her skin was read.

Her hand on his chest gripped the material tightly, his other hand pulling her against him again angling her hips so they ground into him. She let out a gasp, "Will." He flipped them then, pressing her against the cold wall, his hand sliding from the flesh on her back to her hip holding her in place.

Her lips found his again and ravished them. His hand slid up her leg pulling her skirt with it. She gasped when his fingers found her panties, he traced to fingers from the front of her leg to her center brushing over her before pulling back and doing it again.

Her hands reached around for the buckle to his pants just as the lights fully blazed through the tiny room. Will froze suddenly and pulled away from her before someone came into the room looking for them. He tugged down her skirt until it was properly in place before kissing her chastely and walking to the glass door. Magnus wiped her fingers over her mouth fixing her lipstick as Will mimicked the gesture removing the stain from his own lips with the back of his hand.

Her fingers grasped his quickly, squeezing lightly letting him know how she felt. His voice was husky when he spoke, "Tonight."

She only grinned, her lips quirking up in a tease, "You can only wish." With that she left the room with him following close behind, his eyes running up and down her body.


	2. The Conclusion

He followed her like a lost puppy until she landed in the elevator. Magnus threw a "Well done, Henry," over her shoulder as the HAP moved in to finish his work and begin moving the abnormals back into their containments effectively finishing the drill. Will followed her, his mind completely distracted by the way her hips were swaying.

The elevator doors shut tight and she was on him, pressing her body into his against the wall. Her lips bruised his in a kiss that stole his breath as he struggled to catch up. She reached back and pressed the up button so that they could return to the residential wing.

She drove her tongue into his mouth swirling hers with his. He tried to take a breath in, but all he could taste, smell, or focus on was her. His hand rested on her neck tilting her head back as he pressed into her. She growled quietly as his hand fisted her breast, squeezing through the material. Pulling away for air leaving her lips against his she smiled at herself and at him.

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as her hand slid down his front to the edge of his jeans. She slid her hand under the material and under his boxer shorts reaching his pubic hair and pulled lightly. He groaned and flipped them so she was snug against the wall and nipped a line around her jaw to her earlobe biting and pulling the skin between his lips.

He found her pulse point and sucked hard on the skin making sure she would bruise, particularly in a spot that would be extremely difficult to hide. He pulled the flesh tight between his teeth moving his head away to cause the most tension and the best purpling effect. He could feel her nipple harden under his hand and so he squeezed her flesh again earning another moan.

Her hand slid up his body to his chin and moved his lips to hers again, crushing their mouths together before pulling back suddenly as the doors opened on their desired level. Leaning in again she kissed him quickly before adjusting her blouse and making her way through the elevator doors.

Kate was just coming around the corner when Will caught up with Magnus and had a million and one questions to throw at their boss. Magnus valiantly answered her questions making her way to her office followed by Kate who was followed by Will. A duck and her "ugly" ducklings: Magnus smirked at the image that floated through her mind.

It was when they entered her office and sat in their respective seats at Magnus' desk that Kate saw the redness on her boss' neck that was quickly bruising. She smirked. "So Magnus, what happened there?" She pointed rather nonchalantly in Magnus' direction.

The woman in question raised her hand to her neck and felt the heat. "Oh, well that's an interesting story. I fell asleep on one of my books last night, particularly a sharp corner of one of my books, woke up this morning with this. It's not bruising is it? I was really hoping to avoid that."

Kate grinned, "Yeah, it's bruising all right. What book would that be, by the way?"

"_Ancient Myths and Legends of South Africa: Oral Stories and More._" Magnus looked at some papers on her desk.

"Uh-huh." Kate replied. Will remained silent throughout the entire encounter letting Magnus dig her own hole.

Magnus rapidly changed the subject but allowed a reasonable amount of time in between her statement and Kate's to make it look as though she wasn't changing the topic of discussion. "I noticed during the drill this morning that there are a few places that are not covered by cameras. Would you and Henry fix that issue please? By next week." Kate nodded, recognizing the order for what it was.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

"Good."

Kate paused for a few seconds before using only her arms to raise herself from the chair. She made her way out of the room her hips sashaying to her own beat. Magnus grinned, "William, who would have thought you would give me a hickey."

He looked up at her like a lost child, keeping his overwhelming joy very much in check trying to give her the impression that he was worried about her reaction. In reality it couldn't please him more that she was already bruising from it. She watched his face carefully; its emotion did not match the lack of tenseness or the rest of his body.

"Poor thing." She smiled and stood walking over to her row of monitors next to her desk. Pressing a few buttons on the keyboard she turned back to find him right in front of her. He pushed her back into the desk, her bum pressing against the edge as his lips covered hers. His tongue reached out to tease her lower lip before she opened her mouth giving him permission.

His hands went straight to her hips finding their way under her blouse and onto her skin. Her fingers began to unbutton his shirt their lips never left each other. She stopped for a moment before speaking, "Door." It was the only word she could make out as his mouth covered hers again. He intuitively knew she wanted to lock the doors, but he couldn't stop from touching her skin; it was addicting.

She pushed him back and they began to stumble towards the first door. She had his shirt halfway open by the time she turned the lock in place. Pushing him again she began to move past the fireplace to the second door just has it was thrust open. She pulled away from Will quickly and pulled her shirt down and he faced the window and closed his buttons quickly. It was Henry.

Will could kill the man in an instant. "Hey Doc," Henry looked down at the pad in his hand giving Magnus another second to adjust herself, Will took advantage and scrubbed his face with his hands. "So I took the liberty of hacking into the city's main frame and found out what happened. There's a wire that's crossed with one of ours. There was a massive power surge here," he leaned over pointing to something on the screen for Magnus to see, "that caused not only our outage, but half of the city's as well. Now I've got everything back up and working and as soon as the city workers are out of the way I'll go and fix the problem with a more permanent solution."

"Good job, Henry. Did Kate find you?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna get started on that." His hand pointed to the door as he began to leave. She didn't say anything in reply just waited for him to shut and close the wood in place before counting to ten in her head and moving to lock it as well. She turned back to Will and crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to her.

He complied and his feet moved of their own volition. His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into the gesture. "No more interruptions. I promise." She said. She tilted her head and kissed him sweetly before pulling back and looking in his eyes. He was very quiet and that started to worry her, but when their eyes connected all she saw was desire flowing through them.

Her hands covered his cheeks and fled into his hair pulling his face to meet hers. She tugged on his locks and massaged the base of his neck as his hands moved back to the flesh at her waist. He pulled the blouse over her head and loved the way she looked tousled when her hair settled around her shoulders.

She unbuttoned his shirt one more time before pulling it off his form as he placed open mouthed kisses down her neck, her chest, and to her stomach. He was on his knees in front of her when he found the zipper to her skirt. Roughly he pulled it and the material underneath down over her body leaving her in heels and a bra. Placing one last kiss just below her naval he stood and flicked his wrist causing the last of the fabric to fall away from her.

She only grinned in response running her nails down his chest to his belt. She undid it and pulled the zipper down, snapping the button quickly. She reached into the material and grasped him. Will groaned and his whole body swayed into hers. She kissed his shoulder, "Couch." He obliged her and began moving until he was seated on the yellow fabric.

She straddled him and moved down swiftly, her hand guiding him into her. Each let out a breath at the connection it gave them. She began to move her hips almost immediately picking up a rhythm and building momentum. His fingers circled her clit, his lips pulling her nipple into his mouth as her back arched in pleasure. He grinned as he bit down hard her voice echoing in the room as she cried out.

His fingers pinched and pulled on her bundle of nerves as her body rose and fell over him. Her nails dug into his shoulder as her insides clenched against her will. Taking a deep breath she made to stave off the inevitable. He only pressed harder and swirled his tongue fervently knowing she was nearing the edge. He titled his hips up into hers and thrust just as she came down on him.

He grunted at the pressure that was building in his own body. He pinched and pulled one last time before she jumped over the edge and came crashing down. Her cheeks and shoulders were tinged pink and she buried her face in his neck breathing hard, her walls squeezing him tightly and uncontrollably.

He continued to thrust into her still form until she got a handle on herself again and she was able to move. Her lips met his, tongues dueling as the pressure in his body exploded. "Helen." The only word he had uttered since leaving the tiny exam room. She placed gentle kisses all over his face, neck, and shoulders before moving back to his lips.

She rested her forehead against his, "William." He looked at her then but all she could do was rub her lips over his again. It was passionate and deep and meant to soothe his furiously beating heart. "Oh, William." He ran his fingers from her hips to just under her breasts and down again, her flesh was so soft. "Don't ever give up." His eyes locked with hers as she repeated her words, "Don't _ever_ give up. No matter how many interruptions, or fights, or arguments: don't ever give up."

He lifted a hand to her face then running his thumb over her cheek, caressing her. He nodded. "Ok, I won't."

"Good. Now, I need to get back to work." She started to move off him, but he stopped her. She gave him a questioning look before he guided her face back to his. The kiss was quicker than he would have liked, but they were sitting in her office in a very less than appropriate form and he knew she would be less than thrilled to explain this situation to anyone. So, rather reluctantly, he ended the embrace and let her move away from him.


End file.
